Arkham Origins: A Christmas Eve to Remember
by IAmMattis
Summary: Brother and Sister Al Ghul has a 50 million dollar bounty on their heads, almost all of Gotham's most notorious villains including some of the world's most deadliest assassins is coming for them on Christmas Eve. They are in for a wild night in Gotham. Sequel to City Of Moon and Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned
1. Prologue

**Arkham Origins: A Christmas Eve to Remember**

**Prologue **

* * *

**Five years ago in Siberia**

_"Get in!" the guards pushed me to a cell in Siberia, I got into a bar fight with couple of low life Jackasses hours ago, I was here after the letter I received from my father two months after the funeral of my mom._

_"Hey, I didn't start the fight, idiots. They provoked me, damnit!" I yelled at them as they closed the door. _

_"Damn Siberian morons." I sat down with my thoughts all alone or at least I thought I was alone._

_"When I was told by my father that someone was coming today, I never thought that person would be you. A man who likes to fight for no reason at all" A woman said wearing a leather outfit leaned. She has green eyes, brunette hair and a face of an angel. She was beautiful._

_"Well, tonight I fought six of the ugliest son of bitches but this isn't first time I got into a bar fight."_

_"I counted five, Jericho." She corrected me_

_"How do you know my name?" I asked with a surprised look on my face, _

_She shrugged, "The world is too small for someone like you to disappear, no matter how deep he chooses to sink."_

_"Who are you?" I asked, _

_"My name is Talia Al Ghul, I am your half-sister. I speak for our father the great Ra's Al Ghul. A man greatly feared in the underworld of criminals, who can offer you a path." Well, we do share the same eye color._

_"What makes you think that I need a path?" I asked,_

_"You lost someone dear in your life, so you travelled around the world trying to understand the injustice of humanity, which had brought you here. But you have become truly lost on the way." Talia said as she sat down to next, she didn't feel threatened._

_"What path can our father Ra's Al Ghul offer?" I asked intrigued_

_"A path of a man who shares his hatred of evil and wants true justice to be served. The path of the League of Assassins."_

_I chuckled, "Vigilantes."_

_"No no, we're not vigilantes. A vigilante is a person who is a concerned citizen. They could be destroyed or locked up." Talia said the last part while looking around my cell_

_"But, if you have a ideal to become more than just a man, then you become something else completely. A legend, my dear brother." Talia explained when she got up and headed for door. "You will be released by tomorrow. There is a village up on the mountains, my personal servant will meet you there and guide you to our headquarters. There you will find the answer you've been looking for?"_

_"What's the answer to my question?"_

_"Only you can find out for yourself." She replied as she left the cell._

* * *

**Present day**

It was another day at the office in the batcave, Bruce was having a bit of trouble with a hostage situation at Gotham Bank but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. Barb and I were monitoring the news on the big screens when Bruce came back arriving in the Batplane.

"How did it go at the Bank?" I asked,

"The usual." He replied as he took off his mask

"So what are you going to do? I mean tomorrow is Christmas Eve, are we celebrating this year?"  
He thought about it for a moment, "I'll think about it." Well that's something. Bruce is never one for the holidays, that's for sure. But since he and my sister Talia hooked up, he became more open mind.

Just then my cellphone ringed and I went to answer.

"_Hello, brother."_

_"_Hello, Talia. How's it going in Tibet?"

"_Everything's fine. I'm on my plane back home to Gotham. How's everyone?"_

"It's all good, you know. The holidays are coming so… we're preparing."

"_It's been a long time since we did that. Remember Istanbul?"_

I chuckled fondly, "Yeah I do. Ah good times. When is your plane arriving?"

"_Tomorrow afternoon. See you there. Merry Christmas, brother."_

_"_Merry Christmas, sister. I'll tell Bruce and everyone that you said hi." I replied hanging up on her.

"Talia?" Bruce asked,

"Yep, wanted me to say hi to everyone." I answered as I put cellphone back in my pocket.  
things had gone good lately here. Talia is still bit grudgy against Barb but they have come to an agreement sort to speak and that's all I have to say about that because I hated to play the peacekeeper between. Women, women, women. Why was I born handsome instead of ugly? Then the batsignal activated on the big computer.  
Bruce, Barb and I went to see what was going on. Barbara typed on the keyboard and out popped the news and it was not good at all.

"_This just in: a recorded message was just played at the Vicki Vale Show just a few moments ago by no other than Black Mask. Viewer discretion is advised."_ The reporter said, then the message played.

"_Good evening, Gotham. Don't you just love the holidays? The snow, the weather, the kids and the Christmas songs."_

_"_He needs therapy, for sure. What a melodramatic jackass." I commented,

"Don't you think it's out of option?" Barb asked the obvious with a eyebrow raised

I shrugged, "Just a thought."

"_For the last several years this city has an ongoing problem. Some freak thinks he is a hero and it just got worse_ _by this new players named Jericho and his smoking hot sister, they had been on everyone's nerves. But luckily, there ain't a problem in the world that can't be solved with a little bit of money. So at Christmas Eve, we all win. I'm putting a bounty on the brother and sister Jericho, one of you thugs walks away with 50 million dollars and rest… well, we'll get rid of the brother and the sister _for good." He laughed and then the message ended. Barb turned the news off with a concerned look as she turned her wheelchair to face me.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Like always we do, beat as many son of bitches as we can. If they want to collect the bounty, then I'll say bring it on." I stated, "Let's get to work."


	2. Black Gate

Chapter 1

Black Gate

* * *

_ After two days of walking, walking endlessly on a road in the middle of winter, all snow constantly snowing on me; I finally made it to the village. I met Talia's servant at a bar and the servant led me to an underground base up at the mountains. She opened a gate to let me in and when I entered the base, I spotted a man in green cloak with Talia standing next to him as several assassins appeared and it seems that they don't take kindly to strangers or intruders for that matter._

_"Father?" I asked, was it the man who had been waiting for me all those years. As the assassins went to take me out, Talia intervened._

_"Wait" Talia commanded then turned to me. "So, the prodigal son has arrived. Are you the one that will join the League of Assassins and take your side at your fathers?" I nodded which caused my father to twitch a smirk but quickly his face expression remained blank._

_He then said something in Arabic witch fortunately for my sister to translate the words._

_"What are you seeking?" She asked,_

_"I seek the ways to fight injustice and to destroy those who prey on fearful." I replied panting from exhaustion. Since my mom died, I made a promise to fight the criminals and the corrupted in Gotham._

_"Hmm." My father rose from his chair and walked towards me, "Good answer. But you have to understand that the path to become my successor will not be easy, it will be brutal and merciless. Are you ready to begin?"_

_"Yes, Father." I answered without hesitation and to my surprise he punched me in the face taking me off guard. I was exhausted, weak. Talia flinched a bit but kept her distance._

_"First lesson of war. Death does not wait." Father said as he kicked my ribs while I was crawling,_

_"Sonofa..." I grumbled as I held my ribs in pain,_

_"Death is not considerate, or fair; and make no mistake, son- here, you will face death." He went to kick my neck but I managed somehow to grab his foot before it hit. I swept his legs taking down and he went to push me away with both of his legs. I went to a fighting stand and swung timidly punches at him as he blocked them. Father smiled as he recognized my fighting style.  
_

_"Ju jutsu, tiger. You're skilled but not skilled enough." Father declared as he punched my chest several times and kicked me in the stomach taking me down hard. I groaned barely moving.  
"You're weak, and alone all caused by the injustice of this world. But in the League of Assassins, we will make you stronger so that one day you will command this army." Father stated as he kneeled beside me _

_"But in order to do so, you have to confront your fears. What are you afraid of, Jericho?" and with that, he left the room and Talia helped me get back on my feet and carried my ass out of there.  
_

_"Are you all right?" Talia asked concerned  
_

_"Just my pride." I weakly answered; this was going to be interested to say the least._

* * *

"_All units, all units, Code ten at Black gate Prison Communication is down. Possible 2-11" _ That was the police radio and by the sound of things, Black Mask made his first move. Me and Bruce moved over to Barb monitoring the comms at the Bat-computer. They were going crazy.

"Want me to care of the call?" I asked Bruce, he nodded giving me permission and I headed to the Bat chamber to change but then something in the police radio caught my attention.

"_ALL units at Black Gate. Lieutenant Brndy is being held by Black mask. I repeat, Lieutenant Brady is 701."_

"Lieutenant Brady? Why does the name sound familiar?" Bruce asked,

"He used to be the right hand man of Commissioner Loeb. He did all the dirty work for him. Ruthless, aggressive but smart. That was the case until Loeb's death. Then he went underground and haven't been heard ever since." I answered,

"Yeah, I remember. He was charged of bribery, police brutality, obstruction of justice, extortion, murder in the first degree. And the list goes on" Barbara said, "But he escaped the day before his court trial. How did Black Mask find him?"

"Only way to find out is to break in to Black Gate." I answered as I went to put on my suit. Minutes later, I went to the Bat Plane.

"Mind if I borrow your plane?" I grinned,

"Not a chance." Bruce declined,

"Sorry, baby. Not tonight." I said, I went to my pride and Joy, the Impala.

"You do realize that it is Christmas Eve by Midnight?" Barbara reminded,

"I know, sweetheart." I climbed into the Impala and drove off to Blackgate where I sneaked into the prison by the prison yard. Once I got in, I saw one of Black mask's men beating Warden Joseph to death with a baseball bat.

"What is that?! Behind you!" Warden Joseph said as I walked up to the thug who was oblivious that I was here.

"Oh, come on. 'spect me to fall for that? I mean, try somethin' original…" he trailed off as he saw my shadow and tried to attack me but I managed to disarm him and arm dragged him to the floor and punched him in the face knocking him off cold.

"Are you okay?" I asked, Warden nodded, "Who tore this place apart?" just then I heard a roar echoing from the holding cells.

"I don't know what it is. It's huge." Warden told me,

"Where can I find Black Mask?"

"I-I don't know. He's here for Lieutenant Brady. Maybe one of his men know's he's headed." Wasting no time, I headed to the holding cells as I spotted two black Mask's men trying to set loose some inmates. I took out one of them by putting the first thug in a sleeper hold and then sneak up on the second thug and held him up by the throat

"Where's Black Mask?" I demanded,

"How the hell should I know?" he choked out,

"I'm going to make you talk. How pain will you suffer before that is in your hands." I said,

"Screw… You."

"I don't have time for this." I snarled,

"Ok, ok. He's heading to the execution chamber. With Brady."

"Smart move. Now you're goin' to take a nap." I stated as I knocked him out and threw him away as I went further in Blackgate. I crawled through the vent to Prisoner Processing room where I saw Vicki Vale being held hostage by some prisoners, so I snuck up behind two men and took them out in one move by smashing their heads together. Another inmate went to kick me but I grabbed it and broke it in two. Then I punched the last one left and right repeatetly until I uppercut him. then I went to the bottom of the elevator shaft that had a weak floor on it. So I used the explosive gel to break the floor which made me fall into the floor. I walked up to a window and saw Killer Croc kicking one of the guard's ass while Lieutenant Brady was being dragged to the execution chamber by Black Mask's men with Black Mask himself.

I ripped open the vent knowing that there are armed men guarding the holding cells and crawled out to the edge of Blackgate outside. I shimmed through and saw another vent that was open. I crawled through the vent and then landed on the floor as I made it to execution chamber and watched the action taking place.

"What's going on, Sionis? Haven't I always come through for you with Loeb?" Brady asked as he was being forced to stand up by Killer Croc.

"That may be the case, Marcus but… in case if you haven't noticed, things have… changed. We're about to cut some loose ends and you are it." Black Mask stated,

"What?!" Brady exclaimed as Killer Croc picked him up and threw him into the gas chamber. Some of the men shut the door and activated the gas filling the chamber. Seeing enough, I tried to break the glass but it was reinforced.

"You can't do this! I'm the police Lieutenant, damnit!" Brady yelled as he banged on the door, inhaling the poison.

"Show's over, boys. Time to go." Black Mask said as Croc leveled one of thugs sending him to the window weakling it. Damnit, I'm too late. Lieutenant Brady is dead. Black Mask has a lot to answer for. I left the room and followed them up to the roof only to be stopped by a falling drone crash landing to my feet, literary.  
Why is the drone here? it doesn't belong here. I better take the memory card, it will probably be damaged but I think can restore most of the data back at the Bat Cave. So I took it and went up to the helicopter pad where I saw Black Mask taking off in a helicopter leaving Croc behind.

"Thought I caught your scent." He said sniffing the air

"I know I caught yours." I retaliated, he went on lunging at me like a crocodile that was about to eat his prey but I evaded sending him crashing to the gate. I climbed up on him grabbing his head and smashed it into the ground. I punched his head several times before I kneed it.

"So you're Black Mask's bitch? I guess pets really look like their owners." I remarked, that upset him as he slammed his giant fist to the ground pissed so he grabbed a fuel tank and was about to throw it at me but I pulled my gun and shot at the tank making it explode.

"Hehe, that tickles." Croc laughed, I took the opportunity to level him again but he was expecting it as he grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground trying to eat me. Yuck, he has a nasty breath. I punched his ugly face and used all of my leg strength to get him off me. And then again he went for the fuel tank nearby the ocean but I shot it again staggering him and then I did a backflip kicking him in the face, sending him crashing to a gate. He was hanging on for dear life as I walked up to him. his arms was useless at the moment.

"Your boss, where's he going?" I asked,

"Only boss a' me, is me." Croc replied, I punched him for good measure.

"You don't have much time. You want teeth, I want answers." I demanded, punching him again

"Wait 'till assassins get through with you."

"What assassins?"

Croc laughed, "Whoever wins, is gonna be famous _and_ rich."

I knocked him out and dragged him back to the heli pad

"At least we know he won't be ugly." I stated, waiting for the reinforcements to show up.

* * *

_"Lord God our Father, You hold all creation in Your hands, caring for the birds in the air and clothing the lilies in the field. Watch over and protect us in all things. Frustrate the evil intentions of those who would harm us. Grant safety to all those who travel, especially those who must fly. Bless our efforts to increase our security, but in all things teach us to place the safety of ourselves and our loved ones into Your hands, confident that in Your wisdom You will work all things for our good; through Jesus Christ, our Lord. Amen." I prayed in my mind as I admired the winter at the mountains, the training was killing me, 24/7 of ass kicking and they didn't hold back anything at all. I clutched my Celtic cross as my sister joined me. _

_"Praying, brother?" She asked slyly, I turned around to see her._

_"It's good for the soul." I replied, then sighed sadly as I looked back to the mountains._

_"Are you still blaming yourself for your mother's death?" Talia asked,_

_"My anger strangles my guilt."_

_"Come. It's time for your first test." She motioned me to follow her to one of the room in HQ._

_"You've learned to control your anger with your fist, but you must understand anger alone will not win your battles. An ninja is thought to invisible but invincibility is matter of patience and distraction." Talia explained to me as we saw three assassins in respective hallways, "attack one of the assassins before you. Show me that you have the wisdom to be ruthless." I nodded and went to climb up the ladder to the roof to scan the possibilities of attack. One of the assassins had a sword while the other two were weaponless. I walked up and hanged on the edge making sure that she doesn't notice my presence before I grabbed her head leaving the roof and knocked her out._

_"Excellent. Destroy the strongest of your opponents first and others will fear you in fall of the mercy you've denied them. We'll carry on." she motioned me to follow her._

* * *

As I arrived at the Batcave I kept thinking about what Croc said back at Blackgate, the assassins. If it's true, that Roman Sionis hired assassins, then Talia and I are in for a long night tomorrow.

"Good evening, Sir. Are you done for tonight?" Alfred greeted as I stepped out of the car.

"Yeah for the night. But I'm afraid that Christmas Eve is gonna be a long night." I answered as I met up with my love at the Batcomputer "I had a run in with Croc, one of the assassins that Black Mask has hired in an attempt to kill me and Talia." I gave the memory card to Barb who less than a second recovered the data that was not damaged .

"Assassins? As in more than one?" Barb asked,

"That's right." I replied,

"And you heard this from Croc?"

"Yep and don't worry about him. He's already behind bars."

"Oh, I feel sorry for the guy who'll be sharing his cell." Barb said grimacing a bit,

"I don't. Let's see what's else is on the drone's hard drive." I stated as the Batcomputer showed Black Mask having a meeting with his men on the screen.

_"Each of them gets one of these envelopes and I need them delivered tonight." _Black Mask demanded as he gave his men eight envelopes but that's not got me interested, it was eight pictures of the most wanted hired killers in the world on the wall behind him.

"They're all hired killers. The best in the business. Roman Sionis isn't playin' around." I said as we ID them,

"Slade Wilson, Deathstroke. Ex-military. Subject of a failed experiment." Barb identified the first assassin.

"Garfield Lynns, aka Firefly. Burns on 90% of his body. His obsession is going to be the end of him." I continued,

"How unlike anyone I know." Alfred commented,

"Here's a face I don't recognize; Copperhead. That's strange, report references were male not a female." I said,

"They are a part of a south American group in Guatemala." Bruce explained as he joined "I encountered Copperhead several years ago and been following their activity since then. They're extremely dangerous."

"Right. Now the fourth assassin is Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot." I said, "Huh, can't say I'm not surprised. Wants to settle the score with me."

"Street tough named Lester Buchinsky. Calls himself the Electrocutioner." Bruce picked up where i left off,

"Shocking." Alfred said sarcastically as an familiar face showed up on the screen.

"Shiva." I announced, "Her skills is unmatched."

"Well, this is interesting. Bane, why would he taking it as a hired killer?" Barb asked,

"Revenge." I answered, everyone looked at me, "I destroyed the remaining Titan Containers that he secrectly hidden back in Arkham City a few months ago. Bane tired to trick me but of course it failed." then the data showed Warden Joseph being dragged by Black Mask's men.

"Is that Warden Joseph?" Alfred asked,

"Yeah, that's how Black Mask's gone in to Black Gate Prison. He uses torture for intimation and entertainment."

"Hmm. Eight assassins after you and Talia. What are you going to do?" Alfred asked,

"We're going to find whoever was running that drone and then we're going to find Black Mask and put an end to this." I stated,


End file.
